a. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to relates generally to the secondary use of natural gas supply flow from natural gas wells to generate electricity using gas driven turbines. This invention is particularly applicable to both new projects and to retrofit of gas supply systems directly from natural gas wells.
b. Description of Related Art
The following patents are representative of systems with turbine generation with synthetic or gas storage systems:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,826,911 B2 to Carver et al. describes a fluid storage facility which includes an arrangement for transferring liquefied propane or butane from a supply source of a pipeline or at least one delivery vehicle to at least one pumping station via at least one weighing station, the pumping station transferring the liquefied propane or butane to at least one storage vessel, the at least one storage vessel being secured within a tunnel that is one of a railroad tunnel, a highway tunnel, an aqueduct tunnel or other transportation tunnel, the tunnel passing through the earth, and including an entrance at both ends, each of which is directly connected and directly accessible at ground level, and being configured to contain the at least one storage vessel for the storage of liquefied propane or butane.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,716 to Backstrom describes a method of storing gas under pressure in a reservoir which comprises applying a pressure of the gas in the reservoir to a surface of a body of liquid outside the reservoir so as to resist leakage of gas from the reservoir. The reservoir may be constituted by an underground cavity, a cavity near the ground or by a container within such a cavity. In one application use is made of a second cavity above the reservoir and a connection from the reservoir opening into the second cavity above an intermediate level, liquid being supplied to the second cavity up to the intermediate level. In another application the reservoir acts as the storage chamber of a compressed air power storage system connected to a water supply. In a third application especially intended for LPG or LNG the reservoir is constituted by a container within a cavity near or below the earth, the container having walls which are separated from the sides of the cavity by a space, the method including introducing a body of liquid comprising a material remaining plastic or liquid at the temperature of the gas to the said space. Also disclosed is an apparatus for storing gas under pressure.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.